en su propia piel
by angel-Utau
Summary: Amu empieza a sufrir desde que Ikuto se fue y su vida empieza a ser muy similar a la de los hermanos Tsukiyomi. deberá encontrar la forma de parar a la empresa para la que trabaja y salvar a los embriones de los deseos impuros de su padrastro. EN EDICIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí estoy con otra nueva historia de shugo chara, esta es una continuación de shugo chara party. Esta historia se me ocurrió mientras estaba en clase de mates, lo que hace el aburrimiento, tengo otra en mente pero prefiero ver comos e desarrolla en su respectivo cuaderno antes de empezar a subirla. Espero que este fic os guste mucho.

Cap 1 (Amu) (n/a: la mayoría de los cap serán desde l punto de vista de Amu)

Apenas me movía, solo lo justo para ir a clase, apenas comía, bebía, hablaba… solo contaba el paso del tiempo esperando el regreso de Ikuto después de dos años; le necesitaba a mi lado, por lo menos recordarle nítidamente, dado que su rostro comenzaba a ser borroso en mi mente y no podía contactar con el lo tenia prohibido, era parte del trato.

En esos momentos en los que estaba sola solía miarme en el espejo y perderme en mis pensamientos, a veces me asustaba de mi misma; tenía el pelo más largo, a la mitad de la espalda, era un poco mas alta y mi cuerpo estaba lleno de curvas, mí piel blanca de por sí estaba aún mas pálida, en varios tramos se podían ver las venas, mis ojos estaban tristes, cansados y tenía ojeras; mi cuerpo parecía estar rodeado de un aura oscura y donde más se notaba era en mis ojos y estaba mas delgada, rozaba la hipo nutrición. Estaba muy acostumbrada a verme así pero cuando me fijaba más profundamente era cuando me asustaba y me hundía, en esos momentos Dia me consolaba, solía quedarse conmigo mientras que Ran, Miki y Suu cuidaban de Ami, era tan silenciosa que solía olvidarme de que estaba allí, como es el caso.

-Amu, no llores, apagas la débil luz que hay en ti- aunque sus palabras demostraban amor y ternura su vos sonaba fría y sin emociones. Estaba inclinada sobre el lavabo con la cara bañada en lágrimas. El resto de mis charas entraron, Ran fue la que habló.

-Ami ya se ha dormido, me ha dicho que te diga que… ¿Amu que te a ocurrido?-. Ante esa pregunta Suu y Miki me miraron con más detenimiento. Las tres se acercaron a mí. Ran y Dia me acariciaban el pelo mientras que Suu y Miki me secaban las lágrimas, sonreí sin poder evitarlo y ellas también sonrieron levemente.

-eso esta mejor- Dia se sentó en mi hombro.

-Eso es Amu, demuéstrales que eres fuerte, que nada puede contigo- Ran agitaba sus pompones sonriente a aunque sus ojos estaban vacíos. Las cuatro eran charas X.

-Amu baja a cenar- mi madre me llamó, me debatí interior mente sobre si fingía estar dormida o bajaba a cenar. Pero Suu acabo con el.

-no has comido hoy, debería bajar a cenar.

-tienes razón enseguida voy.- me miraban con ternura. En un principio me asuste mucho cuando se convirtieron en cras X pero ahora me alegro muchísimo. Bajé y me senté a la mesa.

-creía que estabas dormida.

No, estaba terminando los deberes.

-Takuma me ha pedido que te pases por la empresa, necesita tu ayuda, pero si estas muy cansada no tienes que ir.

\- no, ahora en cuanto termine de cenar voy para allá.- eso la alivio mucho por lo del peso… yo trataba de evitar los vómitos pero me era imposible, lo único que podían hacer mis charas era consolarme y sujetarme el pelo. Terminé de cenar, me cambié de ropa, hice chara change con Ran y me dirigí a la empresa. Takuma era mi padrastro, mis padres se divorciaron hace un año porque a mi padre le ofrecieron un puesto de trabajo en los Ángeles y tuvieron varias discusiones obre el tema. Mi madre se quedó con la custodia y se casó, takuma era el director de una empresa de biogenética y biotecnología y yo le odiaba a muerte, pero no podía hacer nada, Ami no corría peligro, mi madre era feliz y todos aquellos a los que quería estaban a salvo y si eso significaba que yo tenía que sufrir, estaba dispuesta a pagar ese precio. Por suerte mi padre nos visitaba una vez al mes y eso significaba 24h de libertad lejos de parte de los tratos de Takuma.

-creí que ya no vendrías- me miraba desde su escritorio con una sonrisa retorcida que tenía ganas de quitarle a puñetazos _"no puedes, es por el bien de Ikuto, Utau, los guardianes, Ami, tu padre y tu madre"_

-tienes el purificador?- asentí- dentro de una hora tienes un concierto prepárate, pero antes quiero que te vayas a hacer unas pruebas.- Salí de allí decidida a dejar de escucharle y marcharme lo antes posible.

Me enchufaron a un montón de máquinas y echaron un vistazo a los análisis de energía,

-todavía faltan unas semanas para poder extraerlo- su mirada calculadora me intimidaba, prefería con creces a los científicos de EASTER eran un poco tontos pero tenían sentimientos, estor me hacían sentir como una rata de laboratorio.-puedes irte- Salí corriendo de allí (n/a: es una chica pelo negro y ojos marrones claro con cara de pocos amigos).

Me llevaron a un centro comercial y me escoltaron hasta unos camerinos. Me preparé: me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta a un lado definiendo más las ondulaciones de mi pelo, me puse una camiseta de tirantes holgada negra con uno pantalones de pitillo blancos.

-vamos Amu, ¿estas lista?- Kyou se asomo a ver como iba, era uno de los trabajadores, era como un hermano para mi, claro que a Kukai no le remplazaba nadie, era único.

-estate tranquila Amu, vas a brillar.

-gracias Miki- ella era la que siempre estaba con migo en el camerino y me daba ánimos, mis otras charas me esperaban en el escenario con el purificador. Eso del purificador me alegraba en parte, dado que la mayoría de los huevos afectados volvían a la normalidad pero también me recordaba lo que hacía.

Salí al escenario y empecé a cantar, a la mitad de la canción los huevos de la gente empezaron a salir y se convirtieron en unos extraños huevos de color café con leche con un círculo que me recordaba al ouroboros con una cruz dentro (n/a: una cruz como las de Ikuto, no una X). Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia agarraron el purificador y muchos de los huevos, mas de la mitad, se iluminaron y volvieron al interior de sus dueños. La canción acabó y entre a cambiarme, me senté y me mire al espejo, viendo mi reflejo, el de mis charas, el Humpty lock con los cristales negros y me eché a llorar.

Si, lo se, en todas mis historia, es que otra no me ha dado tiempo ha empezar a subirlo, los personajes tienen un pasado trágico. Soy así de cínica y hidoi ( es por culpa de mi chara Ishi, Miu hace todo lo posible por evitarlo, pero luego le encanta ver como se van arreglando sus problemas n.n´) espero que os guste mucho. Se que tengo la otra historia empezada y tranquilos, la estoy continuando en un cuaderno para ir mas rápido cuando la pase a PC, pero este cap termine de subirlo y no me resistí a subirlo. No voy a abandonar ninguna, ir subiendo lo antes posible, la próxima vez que suba sera un cap del otro. Angel-utau.


	2. Chapter 2

vale, lo se, querreis matarme, pero estoy atascada en el fic de el viaje al otro mundo u.u por eso he decidido subir los cap de este. sien to de veradad la tardanza pero mi madre no sabe que stoy escribiendo fics y solo puedo subir cuando hacen un viaje largo. bueno, espero que os guste.

* * *

capitulo:2

ikuto

de nuevo este extraño sueño, al principio solo trataba de evitarlo, pero nada más empezar a soñar en otra cosa me despertaba y era incapaz de dormirme de nuevo; asique pocos días después me rendí. me limitaba a andar por un prado lleno de luciérnagas en un noche estrellada; llevaba mi violín a la espalda mirando hacia atrás cautelosa mente vigilando a los dos lobos que me atacaban si dejaba de andar. llevaba días ( noches) esperando encontrar en final del sueño y no me esperaba que fuera hoy.

llegué a una colina que daba a un lago inmenso rodeado en la parte de atrás por un bosque. me paré a varios metros de la orilla, estupefacto por que había alguien más. una chica, llevaba un vestido negro ajustado a al cintura, sin mangas y por encima de las rodillas, no podía ver su rostro porque llevaba una capa con capucha, pero lo que mas me impresiono, fue que estaba bailando sobre el agua ¡sobre el agua!, baila ala compas de una melodía triste que producía el vientto entre las hojas de los arboles. caminé hacia ella sin hundirme, la tome de la mano y dejo de bailar, parecía que hiba a decir algo pero en ese mismo momento algo se agito entre los arbustos. ella se sobresaltó, se pegó a mi y empezó a abailar. las hojas vovieron a agitarse y comencé a ahundirme elntamente.

-¿Ikuto?- ,e agarró de las manos y trato de tirara de mi para salvarme, pero el agua fue mas fuerte y me termine por hundir.

desperté tumbado en mi cama, sudado y con la respiración agitada.

amu

me desperté de golpe por unos extraños ruidos. eran golpes en mi puerta, miré el reloj, las dos de la mañana, si era tan tarde solo podía significar una cosa. me levante y traté de abrir la puerta sin éxito por los nervios; cuando conseguí abrirla tras varios intentos vi a Takuma andando hacia la habitación de Ami.

-tenemos un trato, ¿ recuerdas?- se giró hacia mi.

-si, pero no contestabas.

-pues podrías haberme despertado de culquier otro modo y lo sabes. si rompes el trato lo lamentaras.

-esta osadía te va a castar el doble.

lo se- me limite a volver a mi cuarto tratando de no temblar seguida de Takuma.

este era el trato: cunado mi madre estuviera cansada o dormida, Takuma me usaría a mi y no a aAmi, para satisfacerse (n/a: sabeis a lo que me refiero verdad?). mis condiciones eran que no se acercaría a Ami (y ya lo había intentado) y que podía hacerme lo que quisiera, excepto besarme, quería conservar al menos mi primer beso.

Takuma cerró la puerta y echó el pestillo. se quitó la corbata y el cinturón para atarme un pie a cada lado de la cama, me quitó el camisón y me ato las manos en la cabecera. empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo con su boca y sus manos probocandome unas terribles arcadas, se colocó entre mis piernas y empezó a moverse, yo solo podía gemir y llorar de dolor, era horrible solo quería morirme para salir de allí. me solto y se fué a su cuarto en silencio. me puse l camisón y corría al baño a vomitar. me quedé dormida en el suelo del baño mientras susurraba el nombre de IKuto y le suplicaba que volviera a por mi y me llevara con el, lejos donde Takuma no pudiera alcanzarme


	3. Chapter 3

hola aquí otro cap. luego pondré los agradecimientos. shugo chara no me pertenece y todo ese rollo.

* * *

Ikuto

Desde aquel extraño sueño no había podido dejar de pensar en Amu, no se el por qué pero de pronto volvía a extrañarla con más fuerza asique cogí el primer vuelo a Japón y llegué allí por la noche del mismo día, malditos jet lags (N/A: la misma noche que la de Amu cuando esta con su padrastro).

Pasé por mi casa a cambiarme de ropa y salí de allí por la ventana para que nadie me descubriera. Cuando llegué a casa de Amu no la ví durmiendo en su cama, muy extraño teniendo en cuenta que eran aproximadamente las tres de la madrugada. me disponía a irme cuando escuché un ruido en el baño.

Al asomarme, vi a Amu apoyada en el lavabo tratando de no caerse; dio dos pasos y estuvo a punto de estamparse contra el suelo de no haber sido porque la cogí a tiempo. Su cuerpo se tensó de golpe y alzó la cabeza para mirarme.

-¿Qué?- estaba en sock. La miré con más detenimiento: estaba muy pálida, tenia ojeras, pesaba menos, temblaba violentamente, tenía el pelo más largo y tenía marcas rojas por la muñecas y el cuello.

-Amu ¿qué te ha pasado?- elle abrió mucho los ojos, enterró la cabeza en mi pecho y rompió a llorar. Cargué con ella hasta su cama y la acaricié el pelo hasta que se calmo.

Amu

No me podía creer que Ikuto estuviese aquí realmente, al principio pensé que eran una alucinación ,pero la calidez que me envolvía era demasiado real. Me relajé en sus brazos disfrutando de su calor, pero su pregunta calló sobre mi como un jarro de agua fría, había evitado la primera, pero esta no la podría evitar de nuevo.

-¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido Amu?-No podía decirle la verdad, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué mi padrastro abusaba de mi y que trabajaba para su empresa extrayendo el alma de los huevos del corazón de las personas y que si no lo hacía todas las personas que me importaban sufrirían, el por supuesto incluido? Claaaroooo, eso le tranquilizaría mucho ( sarcasmo ), a si que me limité a negar con la cabeza.

-Amu, si te pasa algo puedes contármelo, y es muy obvio que a ti te pasa algo.- si seguía tan cerca de el acabaría por ceder a sus encantos y le contaría todo, ¿¡ por qué tenía que ser tan endemoniada mente guapo !? por lo que me levante y me alejé de el.

-Solo echo de menos a mi padre, eso es todo.- No era mentira, le echaba de menos.

-Amu no me mientas, puedes contármelo- no, no puedo

-si no te estoy mintiendo- solo que no te estoy contando toda la verdad.

-Esta bien, si no me lo quieres contar, no me lo cuentes, no voy a forzarte a nada. Ahora voy a hacer algo que me muero por hacer desde hace una eternidad- antes de que pudiera reaccionar su mano sostenía mi cabeza, su brazo estaba al rededor de mi cintura y sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Abrí mucho los ojos, pero casi al instante los cerré y empecé a corresponderle, dejándome llevar por las ondas de calor que recorrían mi cuerpo. Era un beso tan delicado que me quedé extasiada, mi cuerpo temblaba y se me doblaron las rodillas, quedando sostenida únicamente por los brazos de Ikuto.

rompió el beso por falta de aire y apoyó su frente con lamía, al ver que no reaccionaba hizo amago de alejarse, pero no se lo permití y pasé mis brazos por su cuello juntando de nuevo nuestros labios. Ikuto se pego más a mi produciendo pequeñas descargas eléctricas, era una sensación tan maravillosa que no quería que terminase, pero por desgracia el oxigeno también era necesario, de modo que separé mis labios sin separarme un ápice de su cuerpo.

-Me alegra que sea yo quien te enseñe a besar Amu- acto seguido, reclamo mis labios , pero esta vez se movía más lentamente, haciéndome perder la cabeza. Me mordió ligeramente el labio inferior obligándome a abrir la boca e introdujo su lengua. Mi corazón iba tan rápido que creí que iba a estallar, la garganta me quemaba, no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría controlar esa oleada de placer que me recorría, me subí a sus caderas y entonces no lo pude controlar y gemí. Me llevó hasta los pies de la cama y me empujo suavemente hacia atrás, se puso encima mío sin apoyar todo su peso y se detuvo a milímetros de mi. parecía tener un debate interno pero yo no podía concentrarme en que era por el furioso ruido de mi corazón.

finalmente Ikuto se tumbó a mi lado, me abrazó por la cintura y me pegó a su pecho.

-¿Qué pasa Ikuto?- aun estaba un tanto aturdida y no entendía que pasaba.

-No me perdonaría si te hiciera algo.- entonces comprendí que se refería a **eso **; me puse roja, pero por suerte la palidez de mi piel lo convirtió en un leve sonrojo y el pecho de Ikuto me tapaba la mayor parte del rostro. Me acurruque y me puse a pensar en ello. Llevaba esperandole para esto mucho timpo, pero no estaba preparada para la conversacion de **ya-no-soy-virgen. **No, definitivamente no ! a si que decidí cambiar de tema.

-No quiero que te marches.- quería que se quedase a mi lado, pero sabía que volvería marcharse y no me perdonaría si se lo impidiera.

-¿De tu cuarto o de Japón?- otra vez esa mirada burlona, cuanto la había extrañado.

-Ahora mismo... de ninguno de los dos sitios. - Dí un pequeño bostezo a lo que sonrió.

-Está bien, ahora duermete, cuando despiertes estaré aquí.- empezó a acariciarme el pelo causando que fuera callendo dormida.

-Vale, buenas noches.

* * *

¿qué tal ha estado? no creo que haya estado tan mal.

Ishi: repito despues de ese capitulo de el viaje al otro mundo NADA puede ser peor

gracias ¬¬, ¿ te he dicho ya cuuuuuaaaaaaantoooooo te quiero ¬¬?

Miu: haya paz, haya paz, recuerda Utau-chan que no debes ser tan borde con todo el mundo.

pero si se lo va buscando la muy...

Ishi: que yo sea mas ingeniosa que tu Utau no significa que tenga la culpa.

TE VOY A...- salgo corriendo detras da Ishi con una sarten

Miu: PARAAAAD LAS DOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

ambas: lo sentimos Miu.

Miu: ahora Utau-chan ¿no tenias que agradecer y contestar lo reviews?

cierto gracias por recordarme lo, hay voy:

**Jhose:** gracias por seguirme en mis historias, me sube la moral que te gusten mis historias y que las sigas aunque tarde en subir n.n

**Ruthy-chan: **gracias por pasarte por mis historias, me alegra que te guste la trama. trataré de subir lo más pronto que pueda para tus exigencias de capitulos. por cierto yo también quiero que subas. n.n

**Black rose: **Jhoshy, no te detengas, clava el cuchillo y retuercelo dentro porque tengo escrita esta historia en un cuaderno y las cosas no mejoran, empeoran. u.u" y a lo bestia. gomene. garcias por pasarosy comentar, se va a arreglar, va a tardar pero se va a arreglar. espero que quitando eso la historia os esté gustando.

**Jess-sugo: **¿puedo llamarte Jessica? se me hace más facil de escribir n.n", siento decirte que Amuto no va haber ponto, creo que a partir del cap 12-13. espero que aun así sigas pasándote por el fic a comentar, pero por tu petición haré que el amuto sea de tu elección. n.n

muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, os digo la verdad, de forma literal, cuando recibo un review empiezo a saltar como loca por toda la habitación n.n" tengo baja autoestima y que valoren mi trabajo me pone muy contenta. por cierto, yo soy española, por lo que algunas palabras cambian con el país, por eso si pongo alguna palabara de mal significado, no lo he puesto así a posta, esqueaquí no tiene el mismosignificado. graciaaas.

Ishi,Miu y yo: no vemos en el proximo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

hooola n.n , si habeis leido el cap de el viaje al otro mundo, os habreis dado cuenta de uqe es mi cumple y que he puesto mi nombre n.n" que metedura de pata.

bueno no podre subir hasta despues de los globales que finalizaran el dia 18 u.u deseadme suerte.

aqui os dejo el cap. este será mas improvisado ya que he querido meter Amuto porque en el cuaderno no aparece lo he hechovosotras.

que lo disfruteis.

* * *

(Amu)

lo primero que ví al despertarme fue la pantalla de mi teléfono brillando débilmente, indecandome que tenía alguna notificación. lo cogí de las manos de Ran y Miki; tenía cuatro mensajes nuevos:

1-Rima: _reunión en el jardín real, Yaya dice que ha visto algo sospechoso en el parque y vamos ainvestigarlo por si es importante, te veré allí a las 17:30_

2-Utau:_ ¿vuelve mi hermano y no me lo dicea ¬¬ !. Amu planeo venganza, estas avisada._

-Me temo lo peor- la ultima vez que Utau juró venganza Kukai y Yaya acabaron cubiertos de pintura corriendo por toda la calle ropa interior perseguidos por unas gallinas. ( jajajajaja)

3-Ikuto:_Utau ya sabe que estoy aquí, me ha amenazado con venir a tu casa y avisar a tus padres, asi que he salido por la vantana para evitar meterte en problemas. llamamé cuando leas esto._

4-Tades:_hay problemas Amu, dos embriones han escapado, Takuma está furioso, tienes que venir lo antes posible. _

_Pd: ya estan planeando tu proximo concierto, animo_ n.n

me levante perezosamente de la cama, recogí mi habitación, me metí en la ducha más rápida de mi vida y planeé un itinerario mental mientras me cambiaba de ropa ( unos piratas oscuros, una camiseta de manga corta lisa de cuello bajo color granate y unas manoletinas negras). 1-empresa, 2- jardín real, 3- Utau-venganza ( tendría que afrontarlo tarde o temprano), 4- llamar a Ikuto, no quería meterle en mis asuntos.

-Ran, Dia venid conmigo a la empresa y luego regresad a casa con Ami, Miki Suu, confí en que podreis cuidar las dos de Ami solas.- ambas asintieron y salieron de allí sin emitir sonido alguno. hize chara change con ran y sali saltando de tejado en tejado hasta llegas al edificio de la empresa.

al llegar me dirigí con paso firme al despacho de Takuma.

-¿qué ha ocurrido exactamente con los embriones?- odiaba ser la que hacia el trabajo duro para obtenerlos y que luego todo mi trabajo se perdiera. Takuma me miro tranquilamente y vovió a fijar su mirada en algun papel de una empresa.

-Al parecer las puertas se abrieron, el cristal de la vitrina donde se encontraban estalló en pedazos al igual que una ventana y dos de los embriones salieron volando. hemos revisado varias veces la grabación, no hay nadie en el lugar de los hechos, lo que resulta algo extraño, ¿tienes alguna teoria?

-tal vez, emitieron su propia energí para romper el cristal y escapar.

-¿y por qué se abriría la puerta si salieron por la ventana?- parecía sospechar de mi, pero no entendía el porqué teniendo en cuenta mi cara de estupefacción al ver la grabación, mi cara de idiota no tenia precio

-la energía se mueve por ondas, tal vez la energia de los embriones afecto al sistema de la puerta, pero eso solo una teoria.- me miró por lo que parecieron minutos y finalmente regresó su mirada a las hojas de antes.

-tiene sentido. antes de que te vallas, he cancelado tus conciertos, te dedicaras a investigar la desaparición de los embriones, eso es todo, puedes irte.

salí de allí dandole vueltas a la cabeza, tenía una tepria pero debia esperar antes de confirmarla; antes de que me diese cuenta ya estaba en el jardín real. me despedí de mis charas y emprendí el camino a otra mas de mis mentiras.

-Amu-chii !- Yaya se abalanzó sobre mi y casi me ahoga.- el toro día vi algo horrible, ahora que estas tu ya puedo empezar a contarlo.

-pero falta tadase- Nigihiko, tan inocente como siempre, (na: ya sabe que también es nadeshiko)

-no importa, Amu-chii y Tadaes van en el mismo pac, lo que sabe el uno lo sabe el otro- en otro tiempo me hubiese puesto como un semaforo, pero ahora solo me limite a fulminar a Yaya con la mirada- buno, prosigo. Rika y yo ibamos paseando por el parque de camino a casa cuado sentimos un extraña sensación de vacio, corrimos y nos encontramos con un extraño huevo, segun rika, no tenía alma, solo estaba allí destrozando cosas, tratamos de razonar con el pero nos atacó y decidimos hacer una... retirada estrategica.

-en resumen- Hikaru entró en acción- que huisteis.

-¡NOSOTRAS NO HUIMOS!- ambas chicas estavan envueltas en llams mientras asesinaban con la mirada al chico- ¡NOS RETIRAMOS PARA IDEAR UN PLAN!

-chicos deberíamos calmarnos un poco.- rima se interpuso entre ellos.- creo que lo primero es avisar a Tsukasa, el sabrá que hace. Amu ve a decirselo.

-pe-pero

-sin pero, reunión finalizada.- me di por vencida y fuí al observatorio. cuando terminé de relatarle la historia de Yaya y Rika, se me quedó mirando pensativo hasta el punto de hacerme sentir incomoda.

-Bien, pues tengo una idea; dieles que no hay solución, que lo único que podemos hacer es como si no existieran, así no correras peligro.- me quedé de piedra- no soy quien para juzgarte Amu, tendrás tus razones para fabricar esos huevos sin almas, solo se que no lo estas pasando bien, me basta con krar tus ojos y el humpty lock, estan oscuros. antes de que te vallas quiero que me digas si el purificador funciona, ya que Tadase lo robó para Takuma, espero que le steis dando uso. Ikuto ha pasado por aquí, deberias ir a verle.

-yo... lo siento muchisimo- sali corriendo lloarndo de rabia t dolor por todo aquello.

Tenía que parar todo esto y sabía que no iba a ser facil.

caí al suelo, y no me levante, solo me encogí sobre mi misma llorando a lagrima viva.


	5. Chapter 5

vale aqui estoy con un nuevo cap, se que no me habeis echado de menos, bueno, el cap anterior tuvo muchos fallos ortográficos y seguramente este también n.n" gomen.

bueno al añadir el amuto la historia cambiara un poco de lo que tenía planeada, pero si mis lectoras quieren amuto yo les trataré de dar amuto.

espero que os guste.

* * *

**narradora pov**

Pasaban las horas y Amu seguía tirada en el suelo, llorando por todo el daño que causaba a los demás, por suerte la calle del parque estaba vacía y nadie, absolutamente nadie la podia ver ni oír; aunque alguien con un oído sensible si que podría y por eso trataba de parar. Estaba cerca de la carpa (N/A: no se muy bien que es eso...) donde Ikuto tocaba antes de irse a buscar a su padre al extranjero y, ahora que él había vuelto, era probable que pasara por allí y no quería que la volviera a ver llorar. demasiado tarde

-¿Amu? ¿qué haces tirada en el suelo?- Ikuto la levantó y la abrazó mientras la acariciaba el pelo.

-me-me he caido. Ya sabes lo torpe que soy.- se aferró a el hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho tratando de calmarse.

-si, eres muy torpe niña.-no obtuvo respuesta- vale, aquí pasa algo muy raro, normalmente me habrías gritado, pegado e insultado y...- no pudo continuar ya que los labios de Amu estaban sobre los suyos, algo sorprendido empezo a corresponderla, llevó una de sus manos a su rostro y la limpio las lagrimas.

-no pasa nada Ikuto, solo... te echaba de menos.-antes de darle la oportunidad de responder, Amu volvió a besarle pegandose aun más a su cuerpo. (N/A: no se continuarlo narrandolo yo , gomen u.u)

**Amu pov**

Ikuto llevó sus manos a mi cintura consiguiendo acortar la, casi inexistente, distancia entre nosotros de manera que podía percibir con total claridad el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo mezclado con su aroma haciéndome caer poco a poco en una oleada de inconsciencia, que aunque era perturbadora, me hacia sentir increíble. No quería que esto parara, me incline sobre Ikuto profundizando el beso, sintiendo como la temperatura de, no solo mi cuerpo, si no también la del cuerpo de Ikuto aumentaba a cada segundo. En ese momento de percepción Ikuto se separo de mi lo suficiente como para provocarme un sentimiento de rechazo.

-Vale Amu, esto si que no es para nada normal. quiero que me expliques que es lo que esta pasando y no te creas que me voy a tragar lo de nada porque es BASTANTE obvio que a ti te pasa algo grave.

-pero no me...- antes de que pudiera acabar Ikuto me estampo contra el árbol más cercano haciéndome muchísimo daño en la espalda y un poco en la cabeza. Alce la vista y me encontré con una mirada tan fría y seria que me heló la sangre. tenia miedo, nunca antes había visto a Ikuto de esa manera, tan amenazador que iba poco a poco rompiendo las barreras de mi determinación sobre mentir a la gente; cada segundo que pasaba me parecía una hora en la que me convencía de que podía contárselo, no, de que DEBÍA contárselo; abrí la boca para hablar, pero en ese momento el Humpty Lock que estaba en mi bolsillo vibro levemente, volví a intentarlo, pero con cada intento que realizaba este parecía vibrar mas fuerte, tratando de convencerme de lo contrario.

-Amu- la voz de Ikuto me saco de mi pelea, imperceptible para el, con el Humpty Lock.-dímelo.

-esta bien.-tome aire profundamente y me concentre en mis palabras de modo que evitara distraerme de mi objetivo.- no es del todo cierto que te he mentido, tan solo que no te he contado toda la verdad. E verdad que echo de menos a mi padre, también te echaba de menos a ti, no te imaginas cuanto; pero desde que vino Takuma...

-¿quien es Takuma?- Ikuto parecía una mezcla de hormonas, celos e instinto asesino.

-es mi padrastro- abrió mucho los ojos pero no hizo ni un movimiento, tan solo esperó a que yo continuara.-Hace cosa así de un año a mi padre le ofrecieron un trabajo en los Ángeles, eran un buen sueldo y unas buenas condiciones, a de más de ser el sueño de su vida, trabajar para una gran empresa de modelos, pero si aceptaba deberíamos ir a vivir a estados unido y mi madre se opuso firmemente a eso, estuvieron discutiendo sobre el asunto durante varios meses, poco después se divorciaron y mi madre conoció a Takuma; a primera vista podía parecer una persona normal, pero es horrible, no nos da ningún tipo de libertad ni a Ami ni a mi, ha cambiado completamente las normas de mi casa, y mi madre no se da cuenta porque cuando esta con ella es sumamente encantador, la primera vez que intentamos decírselo nos acuso de estar de lado de mi padre y que eramos unas desagradecidas por despreciarle cuando con su dinero podía mantenernos mejor que Tsumugu, es director de una empresa, parecida a la Easter, solo que de biotecnología o algo así. solo puedo ver a mi padre una o dos veces como mucho al mes. a demás- baje la cabeza ocultando mi rostro- últimamente he tenido pesadillas, veía como toda la gente a la que quería sufría, los atacaba algo o alguien y yo no podía hacer nada, solo podía mirar; otras veces...-empecé a bajar la voz- otras veces, soñaba que tu no regresabas, que te olvidabas de mi y me abandonabas . Es solo eso, tengo miedo, de que Takuma termine arruinando mi mundo, de no volver a ver a mi padre y de no volver a verte a ti. Y hace un momento... me he caído y... he suspendido mates- sin duda había hecho un gran trabajo, solo he ocultado parte de la información, bueno no he suspendido mates pero tenía que inventarme algo.

-Lo siento Amu, no sabía que estuvieses pasando por algo así. Pero de una cosa puedes estar segura, no voy abandonarte, ni a olvidarte, eso que te quede bien claro Amu.- con cada palabra que decía se acercaba más a mi. Volvió a pegar su cuerpo al mio mientras me besaba volviendo a producirme escalofríos; con cada movimiento el ambiente se hacia más y más pesado, Ikuto bajo sus manos a mis caderas mientras que yo me puse de puntillas y corte el beso. me acerque a so oído.

-sabes Ikuto.- el roce de mis labios provoco que su cuerpo empezara a aumentar de temperatura y a tensarse- tu tenías razón, me acabé enamorado de ti.- en ese momento, todo cambió, acabe rodeando la cadera de Ikuto con las piernas, con mi espalda en el tronco del árbol y con ikuto respirandome en el cuello.

-quieres saber cuales han sido tus errores? 1- hablarme al oído de esa forma, 2- decirme que tengo razón- acto seguido empezó a besar mi cuello enviando corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo hasta que no pude aguantar mas y gemí.

Nuestras manos y bocas jugaban con nuestros cuerpos como si nada de lo que estuviese alrededor existiese, nada importaba; no era consciente de nada hasta que pude sentir el sexo de Ikuto contra el mio, trayéndome a la realidad, me lo estaba montando con Ikuto en el parque. me separé costosamente de el y baje al suelo.

-esto se ha descontrolado un poco, ¿no crees?

-si, ven mira, tengo un regalo para ti, girate.- me di la vuelta mientras Ikuto apartaba mi pelo del cuello y me colocaba una gargantilla de plata con una flor de sakura con un cristal. Me quede sin habla, pero en cierta medida sabía que no eran necesarias.- es una promesa, de que volveré a por ti.

me gire y le mire a los ojos mientras nos acercábamos y nos fundíamos en un tierno beso , que mi móvil se encargo de romper.

_"mensaje de texto: Takuma_

_voy a estar fuera durante unas semana y media, antes de que pienses que eres libre pajarillo estúpido, Tadase se encargara de vigilarte, quiero que cuando regrese hayas encontrado los dos embriones. hasta unos días."_

-¿qué pasa Amu?- levante la vista y sonreí con una sinceridad que no habia experimentado desde hace años.

-Nada, que es un día maravilloso. Bueno- cogí su mano y empecé a andar- te vas en dos semanas no?

-si, ¿Por qué?- me miraba un tanto extrañado.

-por nada- mi mente daba saltos de alegría la ser consciente de que tenía una semana y media de libertad, una semana y media que estaría con Ikuto sin que nadie, absolutamente nadie pudiera estropearla- Y dime, ¿Qué tal el extranjero?

* * *

vale, como siempre se que querréis matarme por la tardanza, pero mi problema es que tengo las ideas muy claras en la mente y me cuesta escribirlas u.u gomen

ishi- cierto eres muuuuuy densa de mente.- miu aparece detrás y la mira mal- a si cierto... etto, bueno yo... (toda roja) encantadadehablarconvosotrasfansdeblanca-chan,esunplacerconoceros- corre a esconderse detrás de Angel-chan

miu- muy bien Ishi, en el próximo cap ayuda a nuestra dueña con los agradecimientos.

retomando el tema, me gustaría que comentarais ya que este cap y los tres o cuatro siguientes serán improvisados, ahora miu, los agradecimientos:

ruthy-chan, jessica, black ross, Jaz-chan, Guest:

espero que os guste este amuto improvisado y taaaaaan raro, me encantaría que me dieraís consejos a la hora de la narración porque quiero mejorar un poco y que si teneis alguna idea para el fic la pongais también, me sube muchiiiiiiisimo la moral vuestros comentarios.

un beso de Angel-utau


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo seis

**Amu **

Estaba en una nube desde hace días, esta semana había sido de ensueño, pasaba todas las tardes con Ikuto y no tenía a mi padrastro cerca, ¡era tan feliz!

En este momento estaba tirada en la cama leyendo uno de mis mangas favoritos cuando mi vista se posó en el calendario, me incorporé y lo miré detenidamente, tras mirar todos mis posits me tumbé de nuevo; había algo que no me cuadraba, estaba segura pero no sabía que era.

-Amu- Suu se me acercó y no pude evitar sonreír; desde que Ikuto había vuelto parecía que sus ojos tenían más brillo- Ami tiene el recital de baile mañana y Ran me ha dicho que el ensayo se alargará, ¿quieres que vaya con ella para ayudar a Ran?

-si claro, iros todas, extrañe más tranquila si se que estáis las cuatro con ella, yo seguiré buscando el embrión

-vale- salió por la ventana y me incorporé, si no quería que se me castigara debía de buscar el maldito embrión, suspiré, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Casi como si el destino se riera en mi cara, un huevo brillante estaba golpeando mi ventana.

-¿¡pero que…!?- abrí la ventana rápidamente y el embrión entro; ¿era una broma? Llevaba días buscándolo y ahora aparecía así.

-por fin estamos solas- una voz femenina resonó en la habitación y el huevo empezó a quebrarse mostrando a una pequeña chara de pelo negro recogido en una coleta a un lado, ojos morado oscuro y un vestido de pliegues negro, gris y morado- he estado esperándote mucho tiempo Amu.

-que tu me has estado esperando a mi? Llevo días buscándote!

-pero no estabas sola, yo necesitaba que lo estuviese, tengo que contarte algo importante. Lo primero de todo, mi nombre es Miyu y soy una de tus charas, antes de que puedas decirme nada, deja que te explique la situación. Como ya recordaras, extrajeron cuatro embriones de tu cuerpo muy de seguido, los dos primeros éramos charas, con nuestro poder ocultábamos el de los embriones, pero no nos dio tiempo suficiente para llegar hasta a ti ante de que los extrajeran, cada embrión es más fuerte que el anterior, por eso debemos evitar que sigan utilizándote; hay que conseguir recuperar los sueños de la gente, primero debemos encontrar a Sora, mi compañera, porque eso retrasaría los planes de la empresa.-estaba atónita y ella debió de notarlo porque me sonrió – no te preocupes si no lo entiendes, solo hazlo, estaremos ayudando a mucha gente, ¿aceptas?

-si acepto- si podía ayudar de nuevo a todas esas personas a las que había robado sus sueños… lo haría- dime que tengo que hacer.

-lo primero será ocuparnos de el.

-¿el? ¿Ikuto veradad?

-no lo sabes, no te has dado cuenta.- la mire extrañada, me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, algo me daba mala espina- entonces seré yo quien te lo diga…. Amu, estas embarazada.

-¿q-q-qu-que?

-asi es no puedo decirte con exactitud desde cuando pero veo su alma.- mi corazón se estaba oprimiendo, notaba un pitido en mis oídos mientras la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas. Después no recuerdo nada.

Sentía movimiento a mí alrededor, pero no era capaz de abrir los ojos, me sentía como, como… como si me hubiera pasado un tren por encima. Tras poder abrir los ojos traté de incorporarme pero u fuerte pinchazo en el pecho me detuvo.

-no trates de levantarte Amu, aun estas débil- la voz me era familiar, pero no estaba en mi campo de visión, que por cierto estaba bastante borrosa todavía. Cerré los ojos y tras varios segundos volví a abrirlos, esta vez podía ver de manera normal, giré la cabeza un poco y pude ver a la persona de esa voz.

-¿Qué haces aquí Tadase?- recorrí la habitación con la mirada, un armario empotrado marrón, paredes y techo blanco y un extraño olor a desinfectante-¿Dónde estoy?-me acarició el rostro con cuidado y me aparto uno mechones que empezaban a colarse en mis ojos

-estas en el hospital-abrí los ojos con sorpresa ¿en el hospital? Me incorporé de golpe; me llevé las manos a la cabeza por el dolor – relájate Amu, tienes que descansar. Te contaré lo que ha pasado ¿de acuerdo?-asentí levemente. El se levanto y empezó a acomodarme unas almohadas en la espalda para estar incorporada sin problemas.

-Takuma me ha llamado diciendo que ha adelantado el vuelo de regreso y vendrá en una semana, por eso te llamé, pero no respondías algo muy raro, siempre estas disponible, incluso cuando estas con alguna compañía. Por eso fui a buscarte al salón de baile de tu hermana y Dia me dijo que estabas en casa; fui corriendo hacia allí y como nadie respondía escale por el balcón y te encontré inconsciente en el suelo, Miyu me explicó lo sucedido, por eso llamé a una ambulancia. No he avisado a nadie de esto, por si te quedas más tranquila.

-si muchas gracias Tadase, siento haberte preocupado.

-no importa, mientras estabas aquí ha venido el doctor y te ha hecho unas pruebas, no habéis sufrido ningún daño, solo ah sido un mareo por el embarazo sumado a un poco de estrés, miyu cree que ha sido por el shock.

-entonces es verdad ¿no?, estoy embarazada.-mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas- ¿por qué? ¿Por qué a mi?- empecé a llorar desconsoladamente mientras abrazaba a Tadase, el me acariciaba la espalda mientras me susurraba que no era culpa mía; lo sabía, sabía que no lo era, pero no podía soportar que mi felicidad volviera a desmoronarse.

-hay algo que es más preocupante Amu-Miyu se acercó a mi- cómo lo ocultarás, la gente se enterará tarde o temprano.-tadase me separó y me miró seriamente.

-tiene razón, tu madre se dará cuenta y el resto de los guardianes, además… al hacerte las pruebas han encontrado pruebas de agresión en tu cuerpo. Han llamado a un policía para que des declaraciones; no se cuando vendrá.

Estaba asustada, no podía decirles la verdad, todos estarían en peligro, de nuevo sentí que me mareaba, era demasiada presión, me dejé caer contra las almohadas y de nuevo empecé a llorar.

Al poco tiempo se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y un doctor entó pidiendo a Tadase que se fuera.

-hola Amu, soy el doctor Akiyama, voy a estar a tu disposición hasta que dejes este hospital; supongo que tu amigo te habrá puesto al corriente, pero aun así te lo repetiré.

Has sufrido un desmayo por un embarazo con un desarrollo de una semana aproximadamente y un ataque de ansiedad. Cuando te hemos hecho los análisis he visto indicios de un abuso y por eso el agente Yoshiro y yo queremos hacerte unas preguntas-tras esas palabras me percaté de la presencia del policía en la habitación.

-bien señorita…

-Hinamori

-gracias. Señorita Hinamori, voy a hacerle una serie de preguntas y quiero que me responda con sinceridad, ya que hay pruebas médicas de un abuso todo lo que diga no saldrá de esta habitación.- me daba igual que hubiese pruebas o no, o que lo que yo dijera no iba a salir de la habitación, no podía decir la verdad, y no la diré aunque me torturarán.

-Amu- Miyu se acercó a mi oído- se todo lo sincera que puedas, no les cuentes todo, pero si inician una investigación de tu caso pueden descubrir a Takuma y estarás a salvo. Piénsalo, ellos podrán detenerlo.- ella tenía razón, tal vez ellos pudieran ayudarme.

-¿durante cuanto tiempo llevan abusando de usted?

\- aproximadamente unos cuatro o cinco meses.

-¿estas bajo vigilancia? ¿Bajo amenaza?

\- si me ha amenazado; si le cuento esto a alguien mataría a mis seres queridos. Por lo tanto no puedo decirles nada más.

-esta bien, entiendo sus motivos, llevaremos una investigación aparte, no la involucraremos. Buenas tardes.

-doctor, voy a pedir el alta voluntaria.

-esta bien, ahora mismo la traigo.

Por fin en casa, ami en su cuarto con mis chicas, excepto Mikki que se había negado a dejarme sola. Tenía que poner el plan en marcha; me encerré en el baño con una prueba de embarazo y esperé al resultado. Tras tenerlo todo listo marqué el número.

Un tono… dos tonos… tres tonos…. Click

-hola Amu ¿Qué pasa?

-hola Ikuto, veras, mañana tengo planes y no podré quedar con tigo, te parece si lo adelantamos para hoy, mis padres no están y mis charas se quedan con Ami. ¿te parece bien?

-si no queda otro remedio…. Es broma voy para allá.

Dejé la prueba estratégicamente al lado de un marcapáginas en mi escritorio, me cepille el pelo y me tumbe en la cama a leer esperando a que Ikuto viniera.

No pasaron no veinte minutos cuando noté su presencia, corrí el libro hacia un lado y le vi mirándome con una sonrisa; por que me miraba de esa forma? Me hacía sentir aun más culpable. Me incorporé y dejé el libro a mi lado.

-hola Ikuto- le sonreí de la manera más realista que pude-en seguida estoy lista solo em queda calzarme, pero no esperaba que llegaras tan `ronto, ni de nuevo por la ventana.

-que le voy a hacer, las costumbre nunca se pierden-c para por favor para!- se te va a estropear el libro si ll dejas a sí.

-pues ponle un marcapáginas, tiene que haber alguno en el escritorio si tanto te molesta.- cogió el libro y se acerco al escritorio" respira Amu, mantente fuerte, no te derrumbes ahora, sabes que lo mejor para el es alejarlo de ti" tras colocarlo, su mirada se detuvo en el test y su rostro se transformo en una expresión de sorpresa, luego tristeza, furia y por último la más dolorosa de todas, la de indeferencia.

Bien por fin he podido acabarlo, he tardado muchísimo en escribirlo, estuve dándole cien vueltas alo del interrogatorio, al final me canse y lo dejé así, es un poli experimentado en estos casos. Bien no tengo mucho que decir, solo agradecer todas las visitas que ha recibido esta historia, me alegra ver que la cifra sigue subiendo. Yupi!

Agradecer el review de ruthy-chan: gracias por amenazarme tan cariñosamente con cuchillo, me siento alagada de que me consideres una escritora lo suficientemente buena como para tener un muñeco mío al que torturar. Muchísimas gracias.

Ahora empieza el drama muhahahahahahahaha. Soy muy mala si lo se, el amuto seguirá esperando, pero si sois buenos y dejáis comentarios tal vez os recompense con lemmon, tendré que pensarlo.

Bss

Angel-Utau


	7. Chapter 7

_**hola, si, soy yo, he vuelto, por favor no me apedreéis, se que levó meses y meses sin actualizar pero apenas he podido ponerme en el PC, en verano que si tenía que salir a la calle y ahora con la preevaluación, y encima me han quedado dos! mates, que ya lo tenía asumido, pero que la hemos suspendido todos los de ciencias, y cultura clásica porque no se encontrar lo que quiere decir una máldira frase que dijo un estúpido romano o griego poruqe no tenía nada mejor que hacer ufffff!**_

_**el caso siento el retraso, trataré de actualizar en navidades, iré subiendo poco a poco los cap al PC y subirlo cuando tenga un rato libre.**_

_**disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, pertenece a Peach-Pit**_

_**ahora les dejo con el cap.**_

* * *

**Amu pov**

Era hora de empezar con la función, me sabía el guión pero iba a ser difícil no salirse de la obra. respiré hondo, uno, dos, tres, que empiece el espectáculo.

-¿pasa algo Ikuto?- se giró lentamente para mirarme, pero hubiese preferido que no lo hubiera hecho, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, impidiéndome bajar la mirada de la suya, tan vacía que me hacía daño. Me lanzó la prueba de embarazo- Ah... eso... si veras, yo...-

-Deberías decírselo a Tadase, estará encantado con la noticia.- no podía culpara a Tadase, me mataría si hiciese eso. me dio la espalda dispuesto a salir por el balcón, pero debía detenerlo, no era suficiente dolor, no el suficiente como para odiarme.

-No es de Tadase, no se de quien es en realidad- noté como se ponía tenso y temblaba, el trataba de controlarlo, pero le era imposible.

-Eso me dice mucho de ti Amu-cogió mi móvil y borro su número de la memoria, yo no me moví, era mejor así, era mejor que la función siguiese su curso, no debía improvisar.- Ya veo que no me necesitas, que tienes a cualquiera que cruce por la calle-caminó hasta la barandilla de el balcón- adiós Hinamori- y se fue.

No pude retenerlo más, me dejé caer al suelo y me eché a llorar, era tan doloroso, su mirada, su voz, me destrozaba verle así, todo esto era por su bien, debía recordarlo.

-Amu- Miyu se acercó a mi, había olvidado que estaba allí- he estado siguiendo a la policía, están planteando meter a takuma en un interrogatorio, si lo hacen sabrá que has sido tu- levante con rapidez la cabeza, estaba asustada, todo se iría a la mierda si esos policías daban un paso en falso.

-hay que impedirlo, pero como.

-podemos hacer que olviden la visita al hospital, que olviden tu caso, ¿hay algo en la empresa de Takuma que puede ser investigado por deberes políticos?

-que yo sepa...- Takuma era un hombre muy cuidadoso, si había algún trapo sucio de la empresa estaría muy bien escondido.- Pero podemos entrara a los datos de la empresa, tiene una copia de los archivos en un pen-drive en el despacho de casa, tal vez allí encontramos algo.

Me puse en pie y me sequé las lágrimas; me paré en la puerta el despacho, teníamos terminantemente prohibido pasar, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, pero le había robado una de las copias cuando fui a la empresa, cogí un trapo de tela muy fino y giré el picaporte, con lo maniático que era seguro que le daba por buscar huellas dactilaress, me parecía un poco exagerado pero no debía dejar rastro, encendí el ordenador y busque el pen entre los cajones.

una vez conseguido el plan A, debía poner en marcha la búsqueda de información, accedí a los archivos, multitud de información recorrió la pantalla: estadísticas, facturas, cuentas, números, números y más números; fui pasando las páginas una tras otra, todo era lo mismo, hasta que una carpeta llamó mi atención, debajo el número de serie de la carpeta estaba otro código "3MPR354 34573R" hice doble click,y hay estaba, la respuesta a mis problemas.

-te tengo Takuma- no puede evitar sonreir, había perdido mi libertad, a ikuto, mi vida, pero el juego continuaba y era mi turno de mover ficha.

* * *

**narradora pov **

las luces fluorescentes de la oficina tintineaban, el click de las teclas constante, el sonidos de las hojas al ser pasadas, el agente Yoshiro se estaba volviendo loco, no paraba de pensar en esa chica, Amu, sus ojos eran tan tristes, parecía sumida en aura de oscuridad deprimente, como si a cada segundo su vida se escapara de su cuerpo; sentía deseos de ayudarla, rio en silencio, claro que quería ayudarla, era tan parecida a ella.

Había estado investigando sobre esa chica, quince años: estudiante en el instituto seika, graduada en la primaria Seiyo, padres divorciados, Tsugumo Hinamori, Midori Aizawa, una hermana, Ami hinamori.

Midori Kusonoki: divorciada hace un año de Tsugumu Hinamori, madre de dos hijas, casada con Takuma Aizawa, redactora de una revista.

Tsugumu Hinamori: divorciado, con un trabajo como fotógrafo de la Nathional Geographyc en los ángeles.

nada se salía de lo común en su perfil, no cuadraba que fuera victima de una violación y menos que estuviese bajo amenaza, no por almenos alguno de sus familiares cercanos.

corrió la silla del escritorio y giro sobre la silla mirando el techo, los perfiles daban vueltas en su cabeza, las declaraciones que había tomado a ese chico rubio que estaba con ella en el hospital, una vuelta, otra, parecía que la gravedad ya no le sostenía el solo giraba a la vez que sus ideas en su cabeza; freno en seco con los pies mientras sentía que se mareaba, una cosa fallaba en el perfil, era tan obvio que ni se había dado cuenta. se acercó de nuevo a la mesa y tecleo con velocidad el nombre de Takuma Aizawa.

No era un perfil fuera de lo normal, tenía dos carreras, informático y biólogo, dirigía una empresa de biotecnología , no aparecía nada relevante pero su sexto sentido hablaba por el, debía investigara a ese hombre.

**Amu pov**

Estaba esperando a que Miyu volviese, había ido a ver como iba la investigación de mi caso mientras yo sacaba todos los informes de esa carpeta.

-Amu, esta detenida- me giré a verla esperanzada- quieren investigar más sobre él, al parecer tenían pensado tomar declaraciones a todos tu conocidos, pero el agente Yoshiro los ha detenido, primero debían ver tu perfil y el de tus familiares, para descartar sospechosos, además si estas bajo amenaza lo mejor es no hablar con ninguno de tus conocidos, el caso es que van a abrir un caso para investigar a Taukuma para que no se levanten sospechas sobre tu caso.

-bien, necesitarán ayuda, por eso he sacado esto- agite los papeles- no les daré toda la información, deben sacara ellos, es solo un principio, he hablado con Kazoumi dice que me ayudará, que había algo de una cuenta pendiente, su empresa es lo suficientemente grande como para impedir que se arruine, el pondrá la denuncia y o me involucrará en nada.

-eso esta bien Amu, ahora... quisiera proponerte algo.- hice un sonido de afirmación y empecé a guardar los papeles en la funda- el avión de Ikuto no sale hasta dentro de una hora, podrías contarle la verdad

-¡¿ESTAS LOCA?!

-puedo borrarle la memoria temporalmente, puedes contárselo, haremos que lo olvide y cuando vuelva a verte recordará los hechos, y para entonces todo estará solucionado.

-no me convence del todo...

-pero en parte si, venga libérate un poco, la última vez que lo he visto estaba en el parque.

-4444444444444444444444444-111111111111111111111111-7777777777777777

corrí hacia allí si lo iba a recordar cuando todo se arreglara, el podría perdonarme y podría estar con el para siempre, al vez estaba sonando un poco exagerada, peor no me importaba.

llegue sin aliento al parque, allí estaba me acerqué con cuidado, peor en cuanto me notó se levanto con la clara intención de irse.

-Ikuto- el seguía andando,- ikuto- me puse delante de el cortándole el paso, pero me apartó, no no me había dejado los pulmones en correr hacia aquí para nada. tiré con fuerza de su brazo y le besé rodeando su cuello , el me abrazó con fuerza casi por reflejo, peor a los pocos segundos se separo de mi.

-No puedes seguir jugando conmigo de esta forma Amu, yo...

-Déjame que te lo explique, no es lo que crees

-¡que no es lo que creo!- su cara de desprecio me encendió de ira.

-¡NO! ¡NO ES LO QUE CREES! ¡NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO QUE ESTOY PASANDO Y TODO PARA PROTEGERTE A TI, Y TODA LA GENTE QUE ME IMPORTA! ¡¿QUIERES CREER QUE ACUESTO CON TODO LO QUE SE MUEVE?! ¡SI ESO TE HACE SENTIR MEJOR QUE SABER QUE EN RELAIDAD EL HIJO ES DE MI PADRASTRO PORQUE ME VIOLA, PUES VALE! ¡Y NO TE LO HE CONTADO ORQUE SE QUE ENCUANO SALGAS DE ESE ESTAD DE SHOCK TRATARAS DE SONSACARME DÓNDE ESTA EL PARA MATARLO, Y SERIAS TU EL QUE ACABARÍA MUERTO!

La cara de Ikuto era un poema, estaba completamente descentrado, obviamente no se esperaba nada de esto.

-¿qué?

-ya no importa, olvidarás todo esto, me seguirás odiando y cuando todo esto se haya solucionado te buscaré y lo recordaras, peor por ahora es mejor que te alejes de mi. Miyu, chara change- mi broche se transformo en unas alas de mariposa, me incline hacia el y le besé, esparciendo polvos en su boca, hacindole olvidar.

Ikuto se desmayó y o volví a mi casa; con Ikuto fuera de Japón podía empezar mi plan.

* * *

vale, n.n empieza lo bueno, de verdad, Amu se pone en plan agente secreto muahahahahaha, solo serán uno o dos caps en los que Ikuto no saldrá cuando vuelva vendrá con mas fuerza que nunca jajajajajaja n.n XD.

bueno, espero que os haya gustado, estoy trabajando en el próximo cap, porque os seré sincera, no tengo la menor idea de que es lo que ha encontrado contra Takuma, si se os ocurre algo porfavor escribirlo en los comentarios o mandármelo por un mensaje, lo básico es que tiene que ver con easter; eso me recuerda el código de la carpeta "3MPR354 34573R" es : empresa easter, lenguaje numérico, en un mensaje más largo si se asociarían los números con las letras, el maravilloso mundo del cerebro!

gracias por los comentarios de sinon31 y el de Amu. y a todos los que me hayan leído sin dejar rastro

Amu: aunque agradezco que leas la historia podrías haber puesto algo mas que "aproximadamente cada cuanto subes" solo como cortesía, no se... gracias igualmente, y respecto a la pregunta creo que puedes contestare tu sola n.n" cuando tengo tiempo y el ordenador libre (estoy ahorrando para comprarme un portátil lo juro, cuando le tenga creo que seré capaz de subir más rápido)

sinon31: concuerdo con lo de Takuma, tranquila exprésate libremente con las palabras si todas lo pensamos lo mismo n.n

un beso para todos

angel-Utau


End file.
